


《保护他》 （Protect him ）

by moleculesrar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【完结】Rick无法接受任何事和人伤害他的家人，Daryl就是他的家人之一。因此他做了保护家人的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	《保护他》 （Protect him ）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告:详细的暴力描写，OOC，TV-14（只因有详细暴力描写），另请注意！Rick有黑化  
> 弃权声明：我深爱着他们，但他们是彼此的。

 

    

     

    “放下它，这连小孩都能做到！” 

    

    Daryl重复了第五遍。

    他站在Rick身后，假设树林后有正在猎食的尸群，他的音量足以把它们引到这来。但友好警官沉浸在自己的世界，连眼睛都不眨一下，一连串听不清的抱怨从他的嘴里溢出来。

     

    事实上，在Daryl回到他这以后，他又持续了一段时间的‘怪异行为’。起初，队伍里的所有人以为Rick跟他们别无二致，都是在为清理尸体而埋头苦干。因为乍眼望去，Rick的背影像极了某个寄居南方的苦力劳动者。但Maggie最先发现了他的异常，接着她叫来了Glenn.更多的人注意到了Rick正在做的事儿。 

    “Daryl在哪？恐怕我们得叫他来这。”Maggie推着Glenn的胳膊，她凑到他的耳边，“需要个人来保护大家的安全。”

    Glenn义不容辞。他花了一段时间才在水边找到了正在洗箭头的Daryl。 

    Rick的白T恤上挂满了丧尸黑色粘稠的血，Daryl把弩扔在地上，脚步不听话的向没人敢接近的地方走。Maggie跟着他，自Dale离队，这里已经没人戴表，Maggie只能粗略根据自己的生物钟做出推算。

    “他至少对着那坨烂肉砍了一刻钟。”Maggie艰难的说。 

     

    

    “该死的！”

    Daryl低头看了一眼那东西的‘脑袋’，如果那还能被称为脑袋的话，他对着脚下湿泞的土地啐了一口。

    一只行尸，脖子以上被Rick砸成一团血糊。光从色泽来看，有点像这事儿发生以前邻居家小娘炮用来涂燕麦面包片的蓝莓果酱，黏糊糊的拌着脑浆淌了一地，不光溅在Rick的白T恤，还有他的鞋面和黑裤子、他的胳膊、他的脸、头发，无一幸免。

    Rick的头发因此结成一缕缕，粘在他的脑门上，上面分不清是谁蹭上的血，但汗水肯定是他自己的。

    Daryl赌一只松鼠，以他自己画圈，附近五百米内都能闻到这股臭烘烘的腐肉味儿。 

    Carl站在一旁，他似乎很鼓励他老爸。每一斧子下去他的眼睛就像看到巧克力棒那样冒光。Daryl走过去，推着Carl的肩膀把他从Rick身边推开。他妈的上帝知道这孩子的臂弯里还抱着惊魂未定的小拽女。 

    

    

    “去找Maggie，你不属于这儿。”Daryl随意的摆了摆手，他的胳膊像不屑抬起来似的，声音也含糊不清。

    “不，我不去。那家伙该死。”

    “没什么人天生该死。”

    “它想吃了Judith，你忘了，它还差点咬了你！”

    “那是我的事儿。”

    “噢！我爸爸只是想保护我们，还有你。他做的很棒，我们都该支持他那么做。”Carl又回头瞄了一眼斧子落下去的轨迹，“这是我们大家的事。”

    “先看好你自己吧。”     

    Maggie从一旁跑来，Daryl像摆脱跟屁虫一样，把戴着老爸帽子冒充警察的小家伙交了出去。 

    “好了，现在我去跟他谈谈。”

    

    

    Rick咬牙切齿，怪音从他的牙缝里挤出来，如果不是Daryl肯定他是个有意识的人类，估计他们会判定他跟行尸们才是一伙儿的。

    他背对着Daryl，背对着整个队伍，像是不愿意看见他们。 

    “扔了你那该死的斧子！”Daryl吼了一句，比起招惹‘捕猎者们’，Rick的情况更叫他担心。他的手抓着Rick没拿斧子的那只手腕，把他的身体扯向自己。 

    Rick沉默着，Daryl注意到他的双眼中是被打扰而爆发的纯粹的怒火与暴力，他的手腕颤抖着，斧子高举过头，身体也向上挺去，像要用全身的力量，在下一秒把斧子落到打扰他的那个人的脑袋上。

    Daryl死死的瞪着他。 

   “小拽女很安全。”Daryl慢吞吞的冒了一句。

    Rick花了很长的时间才让四肢舒张。他的斧子顶到地上，腰也顺着手上的力道弯下去。他大口大口的喘着粗气，眼眶憋的发红，眼泪混着汗水和干涸的血液流的满脸都是。

    “小拽女，Carl，Maggie，韩国小子…每个人，都很安全。伙计，晚上我打两只兔子庆祝。你再不换掉那身臭衣服，就别怪自己赶不上美味了。”Daryl用破布角蹭箭头，他的鞋底在地上划着，胸口跳动的巨响自己都听得见。

    “它……呃，Judith…”Rick的嘴里蹦出乱七八糟的词，鼻涕顺着他的嘴唇流下去砸在地上，顺着他转头的方向甩在行尸蓝灰色的衬衫上，他终于开始说完整却抛弃逻辑的句子，“Judith…它要吃Judith！伙计！她和Carl，你在后面，你在他们后面，”Rick指着那坨肉，他摇着头，“它要吃你们。我没有…… 没有其他方法，我没有办法……它死了吗？它已经死了，对吗？”

    他扑通一声跪在地上，青筋从他的双臂上勒出来。他手心向上，面颊深埋在臂弯里。他以为没人能够听见，但Daryl听见那里传来痛苦的嚎啕大哭。

    “他死了。”他回答，“他妈的行尸早就死了。” 

    

    

    这事儿毁灭了亚特兰大以后，夜晚总是降临的比他们年轻时靠前。

    而当夜幕降临，他们没有电力照明，不能生火取暖，更没有一个有保障的卧室。他们没有汽车，不能赶路，也没有食物，只能空着叫个不停的肚子，找一个泥土不那么湿润的地方，在树上围上线挂着的易拉罐，企图在行尸闯入时能有个天然警示铃。 

    现在小队伍围了一个圈。Glenn躺在Maggie的大腿上，Maggie的胳膊搂着他，自己靠着树干，怀中还抱着Judith。小家伙现在睡得很沉，天塌下来也没法阻止她。

    其他人赶了一天的路，又在傍晚时遇到一次行尸袭击，已经疲困交加。为了躲避行尸，他们不能聊天，所以除了Bob大家全都睡得很熟。新入伍的红头发大个子打鼾声很轻，怕是一次打个过瘾以后，便没了机会享受梦境的乐趣一样。他们的脚旁还堆着几个空的铁罐头盒，里面是刮得干干净净的豆子汁儿。

    Carl离这群人不超过十米，他正用脚踢着地上的石头子儿，再数数他一共踢了多少，脑子里思考的是如果遇到三只以上行尸同时出现，自己该怎么处理以及保护妹妹，顺便他也用这种幻想打发夜晚提前而制造的漫长时光。

    Daryl从一坨覆盖了落叶的灰兔子毛上踩过去，手里拎着一串烤兔腿。一共有两条穿在削尖的树枝上，烤的火候很好，不过现在已经凉了。  

    “Rick？”

    Daryl绕到报废了的拖车后，Rick所在的一侧躲开了唯一一点来自月亮的照明。漆黑中，Daryl的双眼适应了一小会儿，才看清Rick正靠着生锈了的拖车后轮，他膝盖蜷着，身体放空，像个死人一动不动。 

    这个比喻并不合适，他们都知道现在死去的人会回来，以一种疯狂又恐怖的方式。这让Daryl能够嗅到友好警官呼吸的平和的味道。但他们也知道，Rick距离亚特兰大初次见面——一位佩戴警徽的恼人警官，是背道而驰的。

    Rick自我抗拒的像不认识这个名字。  

    Daryl蹲下来，在他面前把那件棕色的工字背心系成的包裹解开，他把兔子放在那上面垫着，又从里面抖出半瓶没标签的杜松子酒。

    “我知道，你觉得你需要静一静。”

    Rick用拇指蹭了蹭靠近眼角处的鼻梁，“他怎么样？”

    “Carl分到了四分之一的兔子。”

    “我是说……”Rick吸了口气，他的气息抖的很厉害，像是下一秒便会再次掉入哭泣，“他、有没有……”

    “你是他父亲。” 

    “当我做那件事时，我意识不到我在他面前，就是那一刻……Daryl，我会叫他失望。”

    “这个世界不会他妈的叫人太舒坦。”Daryl想起他哥哥。他永远没机会确认Merle在吃着同伴的尸体时，会不会也担忧着叫弟弟失望之类的，像他自己说的小娘炮那样。

    哦，他不会，他是南方佬。他可不像Rick.

    没有人像Rick.

    “队伍看见我做了什么。”Rick躲开了Daryl的目光，他的视线从双膝间跃过，看着地上成结的泥块。“他们全都看见了。”

     Daryl悠哉的应了一声。 

    “没人想把性命交到这样的人手中。Maggie、Glenn……任何一个。州长，只有他才会这样做，但我们不像他，是个利用他人不幸取乐的人。我们只是为了活着，活下去。”

     “你需要好好睡一觉。”Daryl的手指在自己的脑袋上画了一下，“还是乱糟糟一片吗？喝点这个。”

     Daryl将杜松子酒递了过去，Rick喝了一口。

    “不，伙计。我只想保护Judith，保护Carl，保护你！你们是我的家人。”Rick的手心撑着额头，“我不知道，我没有一个正确的方式去保护。除了我腰上的枪，我手里的斧子。我不能想象再一次失去我的家人……” 

    Daryl叹了一口气，他咬着牙把倒下的Rick背了起来。“原谅我，Rick.你真的需要。” 

 

    

    “他怎么样？” 

    “嘘。”    

    Carl看了看把老爸扛在肩膀的肌肉男，跑走了。过了一会儿又抱着毛毯跑回来。

    Daryl把Rick平放在地上，在他身下垫了两层从沃尔玛找来的床单，再把毯子掖在Rick的脖子下。

    “只有半片安眠药，不吵醒他估计够睡到天亮了。”Daryl蹲在地上。

    Carl似懂非懂的点点头，最后抬手摸了摸头上警察帽的帽檐，才压低了嗓门小声说道，“杜松子酒里有药？虽然不是什么好办法，不过谢谢你，Daryl.” 

     Daryl用双手撑着膝盖从地上站起来。“看着他。”

    “你不看着他睡吗？我是说，我爸爸喜欢你陪着他，这样他总是很安心。你可以……保护他，你有弩，你不想保护他吗？”

    Daryl向他的头顶按去，“我还有件事要做。” 

    “好吧。我有手枪，我也能保护好他。”Carl拍了拍大腿，示意一切安全。 

    

    

    只有月光可以创造剪影。 

    Daryl走到那具被砸碎了脑袋的行尸前。

    他蹲下身，手里只攥着一根粗树枝。他用一件上衣捧来干土，将混着脑浆的湿泥翻到地下去，再将干土撒在上面。

    Daryl轻松的坐在了地上，对着这坨土发呆。他想，就在刚刚，他解除了Rick的自责与遗憾。在侵泡于罪恶的世界里，Rick带着挣扎的光明，因此不能叫任何人抹去了他的希望，这是保护。Rick将在他的保护下成为更加完整的忠诚的人。 

    因为他给予他人性最后的尊严。 

    

\--------------END--------------

 


End file.
